It may be desirable to provide a shield over an electrical interface, such as a wall light switch or electrical power outlet, for example, to prevent inadvertent contact with or operation thereof. Permanent attachment of a cover over such electrical interface is one approach, which can be effective but can also be unattractive as well as difficult to override when it is desirable to interact with the electrical interface. The art may; therefore, welcome an unobtrusive shield that is effective, yet can be easily defeated.